


Succubus's Doll

by paraboxx



Series: Succubus Blues [5]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters
Genre: Breast Play, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desk Sex, Emotional Sex, Eye Contact, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Lapdance, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Lust, Magic, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Tribadism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboxx/pseuds/paraboxx
Summary: Getting back to basics, Morrigan teaches Athena some new moves.  ...six of them, to be precise.Followup toSuccubus's Sheath.  Feel free to yell at me if this is too many damn tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, three months is a faster turnaround time than four, right? ;)
> 
> This one gave me some fits, I'll admit. I actually did _research_ for it - I'm not a lesbian, after all - but if you research something to death, _you stop liking it_. So I had to cut out before I got everything perfect, or I'd stop liking sex. :P I still think this's a good time, though, with a lot of variety (maybe too much) and a little development for the plot (such as it is).
> 
> See you at the end...!

Athena Asamiya was getting noise complaints.

(And no, not for her singing.)

Thankfully, they weren't posted on her door. They didn't do it that way in her building, or indeed in most of Japan. Instead, the day after her latest tryst with Morrigan, Athena came back home to find a "noise reminder" posted by the mailboxes. It was addressed to all residents, but specifically mentioned _verbal_ noise - including shouting, screaming, and moaning.

Her face paled. Her jaw dropped. She nearly threw up right there. _They could hear her..._ She'd always known it was possible, but put the thought in the back of her mind, figuring no news was good news. But apparently, Morrigan adding _her_ voice to the mix had _made_ it news - in a big way. For the managers to have reacted so fast, there must have been several complaints. _She was probably the talk of her entire floor._

"Oh, _god_ ," she moaned (quietly) as she slunk into the elevator. That was _all_ she needed - for the tabloids to start reporting that Athena Asamiya and her lesbian lover were screamers. As the lift crawled up to her floor, she briefly considered knocking on every door there and apologizing - and maybe offering some bribes to try to keep things quiet. She decided it would do more harm than good, though; anyone who _didn't_ know about it would quickly ask around, spreading the news that much faster.

The elevator let out a fair distance from her apartment. She crossed the gap with fast, fevered steps, luckily running into just one couple (which didn't seem to have heard the news). She made it to and through her door without incident; from there she dropped off her things and flopped into bed with a sigh, propping her head on her hands.

_What in the world am I going to do about THIS...?_

Could she just...keep quiet? Well, she _could_ of course...but she didn't _want_ to, she found with a laugh. Maybe she could gag herself? Put tape over her mouth? No, she wasn't into bondage ( _yet,_ the thought drifted through her mind unnoticed). ...could Morrigan drain her until she couldn't scream? A chilling thought - especially since Athena knew the answer was probably "yes, but you'll also be unconscious or dead".

Or maybe her _own_ powers could help her, she realized. She'd used them on a molecular level before, disabling a powerful foe from within. What if she could use them on _herself_ , to disable her vocal cords for a while? Eagerly she tried it, and eventually she managed to succeed...but it _hurt_ , damnit, to the point of distraction. And she didn't want to be distracted during her sessions with Morrigan. She wanted to be there for every bit of them.

Fortunately, after healing herself, Athena remembered something else. After last time's debacle, Morrigan had given her her phone number, in case any other problems came up. _Well, this definitely qualifies as a problem,_ she thought as she picked up her phone, going straight for the contact list. She knew she'd probably just get a voicemail message - but hopefully Morrigan would check for them before the next time she arrived.

She hit the dial button and held the phone to her ear, waiting. She'd expected a number of rings - but Morrigan's phone was off. So Athena got the greeting far faster than she expected...but the real surprise was the greeting itself.

" _Et nunc, deliciae...exsolve._ "

And as the beep sounded, an orgasm ripped through Athena's body.

She let out a choking gasp, her eyes going wide. She fell back hard against the bed, writhing as it took her. About ten seconds later it faded, leaving her gasping for breath...right into her cell phone.

"... _damnit_ , Morrigan!" she swore, her face twisting into a scowl. "I thought I _told_ you...!" She'd figured this "triggering" nonsense was over, that Morrigan had agreed it was too risky. Now she was crippled again, doomed to live in fear of randomly hearing the phrase...

_...et nunc deliciae exsolve?_

It wasn't Japanese this time. Or anything, really (except maybe mangled Latin). She would _never_ hear those words in public - or even in private, except from the phone. More important, if her captor was "detained" again, Athena wouldn't be stranded if she got too pent-up or stressed out. Just calling this number would solve some of her problems...just as Morrigan had promised.

"Actually never mind, this works for me," she told her. From there she explained her problem, ended the call, started to sit up - and fell back down in a fit of giggles. Helpful, maybe, but still completely absurd. _The ultimate phone sex service!_ she thought, laughing now. _1-800-Dial-An-Orgasm!_

But then the laughter stopped abruptly, as she realized: she didn't _have_ to have a problem to call it.

Her heart started beating faster, a flush coming over her cheeks. This message wasn't just a remedy - it was a _gift_. Another handy-dandy message to get herself off with, whenever she needed to...or _wanted_ to. Suddenly the thoughts she'd laughed at seemed a lot more serious. _The ultimate phone sex. 1-800-Dial-An-Orgasm._

" _...no,_ " she scolded herself, shaking her head. "I _won't_ do that this time." She then put her phone on the charger and got up to take a cold shower, resolving not to call Morrigan unless she absolutely had to.

She almost made it through the shower, too.

* * *

After a lovely evening, Athena was on her way out the next day when she ran into another neighbor. This one, an elderly woman who'd never liked pop stars to begin with, had clearly heard what happened (or at least heard _about_ it). She gave Athena a disgusted look as they approached each other, cutting through her heart like a knife. Cringing, she tried to apologize, but the woman didn't even slow down...and she could hear her mumbling "noisy tramp" under her breath as she walked past.

At those words, something inside Athena snapped. She whipped around and _threw_ her consciousness into the old lady's mind, stopping her in her tracks. As she tried (and failed) to scream, Athena found her memory of the incident and _obliterated_ it, just as she'd done to the flight attendant. She then obliterated the memory of this incident, too, before sending the woman on her way.

As she walked off in a daze, Athena kept walking towards the elevator, her heart beating a mile a minute. It'd been easier this time...a _lot_ easier. Why? Was it because the stakes were higher? The embarrassment greater? The victim more of an ass? Or was she beginning to just _take_ what she wanted, letting her situation (and Morrigan's influence) warp the very fiber of her being?

 _...nah, she's just an ass,_ Athena decided as she boarded the lift, smiling a grim little smile.

The rest of the day went much more smoothly. She told her agency about the noise complaints, but kept details vague enough that they agreed to deal with it without looking at her funny. She spent the rest of her day working with her bandmates, chatting and laughing and rehearsing new songs. By the time she headed home, Athena had a song in her heart as well, and she'd managed to forget her troubles.

So it was that, when Morrigan arrived later that evening, Athena was happy to see her for the very first time.

She opened the curtains with a smile, though it quickly became an open-mouthed gape. The succubus had changed costumes again, now wearing a sleeveless black _qipao_ slit all the way up the thigh. Sleek black heels rested on her feet; long white earrings dangled from her ears. And her long green hair was done up in _ox horns_ , the small, tight buns sitting just above her ears.

Maybe it was just her good mood, but Athena found it _very_ appealing. The woman looked beautiful and dignified and sexy all at once. ...although, come to think of it, she'd worn a similar costume herself, back in the KOF circuit's "Striker" years. Was that why she liked it? _...or was I doing this to people too...?_

"Well _there's_ a much-improved greeting!" Morrigan laughed, startling her from her reverie. "I'll take it as a compliment, thank you. And you're looking pretty good yourself."

"H...hardly," said Athena, blushing a bit. She felt severely underdressed, wearing only a simple pink nightgown with her hair in its usual mane. She had kept the black bra and panties, though - and while the gown wasn't sheer, Morrigan could still see the dark colors through the light, silky material.

"On the contrary, pet." She floated closer and smiled at her, showing off her teeth. "You look good enough to eat..."

The blush deepened intensely.

"...may I come in?"

"...oh! R-right," Athena stammered, shaking her head. She held up a hand, disabling her entry wards with a thought. Nodding her thanks, Morrigan glided in and landed gracefully in the middle of the room. For added effect, she dissolved her wings into bats and dismissed them immediately, leaving only the beautiful woman behind.

"I like your new look," said Athena, her cheeks still flush.

"I can see that," Morrigan replied, smirking. "I'm _glad_ to see it, too. After last night, I wasn't sure you'd be up for this."

"Last night...?"

In answer, Morrigan pulled out her phone. "I checked my messages, you see. Quite a few interesting ones from you. Would you like to hear them...?"

Athena groaned long and loud, leaning her head back on her neck. _The phone calls._ She hadn't ended them fast enough. She had _recorded her orgasms_ , over and over and over. "Oh, _gawd_."

"That came up a few times, yes," Morrigan teased, grinning now.

"...I don't suppose you would delete them?"

"Not a chance, cutie."

Athena sighed, looked down...and smiled a bit. "Well, it's not like you haven't heard them before," she admitted, her cheeks darker than ever. "Just be careful with them, okay?"

"Naturally," Morrigan replied, putting the phone away.

Then Athena's face turned serious. "Did you get my first message, then?"

"Yes, I did."

"Can you do anything to help...?"

"Yes, I can." (She took a moment to chuckle at her own wordplay.) "Confining sound to an area is one of the first spells most succubi learn. My apologies for not using it earlier; it's been a while since I last needed it."

"It's okay," Athena lied, keeping the annoyance off her face.

Morrigan nodded, then closed her eyes and raised her hand above her head. After some more mangled Latin, clouds of black mist poured from her fingers, disappearing quickly as they spread throughout the apartment. (Athena wrinkled her nose, but couldn't smell anything.) With another nod, Morrigan announced, "It should be done. Go outside and listen at the door so we can test it."

"Okay..." Athena briefly considered putting on a bathrobe or something, but she wouldn't be out there long. She walked to the door and cracked it open, making sure the coast was clear, before slipping through it and heading outside. From there she listened intently, even putting her ear to the wood...and heard nothing. After ten seconds, she pulled away and smiled, though she did wonder if Morrigan was really doing anything in there.

Then she tried to go back in - and found her knocking on the door.

After the initial shock, Athena grinned. "...that's perfect!" she exclaimed, nearly hugging her as she went back inside. It even stifled noises from the walls _themselves_. "Thank you so much!"

"Think nothing of it." Morrigan smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Anything else I can do today, miss?"

"Well, actually...I _did_ want to ask you something."

The smirk wavered, but didn't falter. "I see. And that is?"

Athena took a deep breath.

"What did it... Feel like? ...when you had my soul?"

She had wondered it ever since the night she lost it. She knew what _she_ had felt, certainly: confusion, fear, coldness - but then acceptance and warmth, maybe even belonging. It was like she couldn't figure out where she was, but decided it felt good enough not to care. It intrigued the hell out of her, and she was eager to find out what it was like on Morrigan's end.

Unfortunately, the succubus wasn't very forthcoming.

"Like it always does," she chuckled, taking her hands off her hips as she shrugged. "I've taken a lot of them, you know."

"Okay...so what does it 'always' feel like?"

"Power," said Morrigan, her eyes gleaming a bit. "A rush of energy, stronger than any you've ever felt. Like you could cross the whole of the Makai in one go, or lift its heaviest monuments. And if you _save_ it? Let it _sustain_ you? ...it feels like you'll never be hungry again.

"But you will, of course," she finished with a laugh. "One of the few universal truths: a girl's gotta eat."

Athena frowned. "That's it, though? You don't feel any emotion?"

"Well, sometimes," Morrigan gave her. "If the soul has a dominant emotional state, or a strong connection to one. Then it might leak through to me, for a little while at least." Then she raised her eyebrows. "...come to think of it, _you_ were one of those souls. You felt - "

"Yes??"

"...happy. Purely, innocently happy."

Athena stared up at her, her eyes wide. She saw Morrigan wearing a peaceful smile, just from _remembering_ it. Slowly, Athena started smiling as well - but hers ended up a whole lot wider.

Morrigan couldn't help but chuckle. "You _are_ a happy girl, aren't you, Athena?"

"I guess I am," she replied, grinning now. ...but then it faded, as she looked away and scratched the back of her neck. "Usually," she amended, remembering their last night together. ...and the two weeks before.

"Yes, I suppose I _have_ been a bit of a downer," Morrigan mused. "Alright, Athena..."

She put her hands on Athena's shoulders, wearing a different sort of smile. Athena's eyes widened; she knew that look. It was the sultry, _predatory_ smile she wore when she wanted to get things _started_.

"...shall I make it up to you?" Morrigan finished.

"If you insist," said Athena, blushing once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tonight we're going to learn about _positions_ ," Morrigan told Athena as she led her back to the main room. "You've probably realized by now that _what_ you're doing is no more important than how you're doing it."

Athena nodded, remembering the gymnastics they'd performed when Morrigan taught her to use her mouth. "You mean, like, me lying on top of you? Or maybe off to the side...?"

"Not quite," Morrigan chuckled. "I thought we'd start things off a bit more... _creative_ than that."

By then they'd reached Athena's desk chair, a modest thing with no armrests but some soft-yet-firm cushions. Wordlessly, Morrigan sat Athena down in it, then pulled the chair back to the wall. From there she leaned down in front of her captive, putting her hands on the wall above her (and dangling her breasts in front of her face).

"Do you know what a 'lap dance' is, pet...?"

"Sadly, yes," Athena mumbled, a bit distracted by the view. "...you don't expect me to..."

"Well not _now_ ," Morrigan laughed. "Think about it, child. ...who's the one in the chair...?"

Athena blinked.

As it hit her, so did Morrigan, hiking up her _qipao_ as she pounced. The initial _thump_ startled Athena, but it was nothing to what came next: Morrigan Aensland, sitting on top of her, her butt resting in her lap and her boobs right next to her nose. Then she started to _move_ , grinding her rear end back and forth and thrusting her chest in and out (and nearly hitting her captive in the face every time).

Far from turned on, Athena was mortified. The sheer _weirdness_ of the situation took any fun out of it for her. She started to squirm beneath Morrigan, trying to shift her way out - but the succubus took it as a compliment. "Mmm...getting into it already, are we...?"

" _No,_ " Athena insisted with a frown. "I'm just trying to - "

But then something magical happened. At just the right time, Morrigan moved forward, putting her crotch in direct contact with Athena's. Now they were squirming _together_ , and that stopped Athena cold. "...ooh."

" _There_ we go," Morrigan purred, as she saw her pet's face light up. Before long it faded to a blissful smile, as she sat back and relaxed. Morrigan, however, didn't, making up for it by grinding harder and further against her. Once the girl closed her eyes, the woman briefly leaned down, brushing her breasts over her cheeks. Athena squeaked as her eyes shot back open, locking back onto Morrigan's bountiful bosom.

"This isn't a nightclub, you know," she reminded her. "Use your _hands_ , dear. Pull me in..."

Thoroughly engrossed now, Athena did just that. She moved timidly at first, inching her right arm behind Morrigan's waist and scooting her towards her. But instinct quickly took over, and soon she was _crushing_ them together, her hand moving down to grope Morrigan's rear. Then her _left_ arm wrapped around Morrigan's chest - and pulled that forward as well.

"Ohh, _yes_ ," Morrigan approved, picking up her pace as a reward. Of course, Athena wasn't just doing it for _her_ ; in fact, the magic twisting her mind ensured she _got_ as good as she gave. So she was quite enthusiastic as she nuzzled Morrigan's breasts, pressing her cheeks into them and even wiggling her head between them. The succubus had to laugh at that one...but to Athena, it was no joke. The soft warmth on her face and the sweet echoes in her chest were making her hungry for _more_.

Soon enough she went for it, moving up her hands and trying to sneak them into the dress. But Morrigan caught it, pulling away and looking down on her. "Not yet," she told her, smirking at her disappointed pout. "You'd be missing half the fun..."

With that she stood up, turned around, hiked up the _back_ of the _qipao_ , and sat on Athena rump-first instead.

Grinning, Athena knew just what to do with it. She reached under the dress and squeezed it, _caressed_ it, as Morrigan kept grinding it in a circle against her. This was nice for a moment, but Athena quickly took it further: she pulled Morrigan in again, latched onto her breast with one hand - and reached for her slit with the other.

"Ooh...!" Morrigan squealed...but Athena didn't hear it. She was too focused on her hands, the feel of her lover's sweetest spots - and her own. The girl was effectively masturbating herself, with the added benefit of Morrigan's extra-sensitive body. (The ass grinding into her didn't hurt either.) Soon Athena was moving frantically, her chest heaving, her eyes wild -

"Alright, you've got the idea," her captor said as she stood up.

She blinked several times, panting as she came back to reality. Once she did, she looked up at Morrigan in annoyance. "What was _that_ for!?"

"Sorry, cutie - but you can't wear out on me already," Morrigan laughed. "We've got a lot of ground to cover tonight. You're just lucky I'm going easier on you than I'd planned; otherwise you'd be _practicing_ that next."

"Probably could've gotten off while I practiced," Athena grumbled.

"Perhaps. But what if you like what's next even better...?"

 _That_ perked her up, and she looked on curiously as Morrigan walked to her desk. The woman looked it over and frowned; every inch had _something_ on it, even if only a piece of paper. "Well, my next lesson involved your little workspace here," she told her. "But you're not much for organization, are you?"

"Just with the desk," Athena defended. "I keep things clean when I'm in public."

"A celebrity to the core," Morrigan teased. Then she looked at the mess again and scowled, her hands going to her hips. "I suppose this is all in _some_ kind of order to you, too. We'll just have to - "

And then all of it - _everything_ on the left side of the desk - flew to the side, books and pens hitting the floor as papers scattered through the air.

It took Morrigan a wide-eyed second to remember the girl was telekinetic. When she did, she looked back at her with an amused smirk. "...you _are_ ready to move on, aren't you?"

"Do you need the computer gone too??" Athena asked (and answered).

"That won't be necessary," Morrigan chuckled. She beckoned Athena to come join her; once she did, Morrigan lifted her up onto the desk, sitting her on the edge with her legs dangling over the side. "I've always _loved_ that you have a proper desk," she went on. "We can do this on any platform - counters, tables, sturdy lamps - but there's something about a desk that just seems... _special_ , in this world."

"Maybe the fact that it's a giant cliche?"

"You'll see, pet. You'll see."

With that she leaned in for a tender kiss, taking Athena's face in her hands. ...Athena didn't _want_ to start out tender, but she rolled with it, leaning back into Morrigan and putting her arms around her. It didn't take her long to warm up anyway, the succubus's lips quickly working their magic. By the time her tongue slipped through, Athena was engrossed again - so much so that her legs wrapped around Morrigan's thighs, earning her a moan of approval.

Soon she began to disrobe her, lifting her a bit to tug the nightgown out from under her. Athena raised her arms wordlessly, her heart pounding as the gown came off and the cool air touched her skin. Tossing it away, Morrigan kissed her again and embraced her, slowly lowering them down to the desk. Athena moaned as their chests settled against each other...and then again when Morrigan moved, massaging her breasts with her own and mingling their nipples when she could.

Impatient, Athena grabbed Morrigan's ass again, hoping to move things along. When Morrigan didn't take the hint, she broke off the kiss and told her, "Harder."

"Hmm...?"

"Go harder," she pleaded, staring at Morrigan with desperate eyes.

She smiled back at them. "Interesting," she murmured, leaning up on her hands. "Past the passive phase, are you? Ready for something more intense...?"

"Oh, yes," Athena breathed.

"Well if you recall, this is a _demonstration_ ," Morrigan chided. "We're going over the position's basics. The ins and outs, if you will. I'm showing you that sex on a desk can be soft..."

She leaned down and kissed her again, wrapping her up in her arms. But when Athena (reluctantly) responded, Morrigan gently eased them up again, sitting her back on the edge of the desk. As the girl furrowed her brow, the woman pulled away and smiled, staring at her lover with smoky eyes.

"... _or_ hard."

She then yanked her forward, whipped her around, pushed her face-down on the desk, ripped her panties, tore off her bra, laid down on her upper body, grabbed her tit with one hand and jammed the other in her cunt.

As Athena screamed, Morrigan leaned down to her ear. "Is this what you wanted...?" she breathed.

She didn't know. She was still trying to _process_ it. She'd gone from a closed-mouth kiss in one second to _three fingers in her pussy_ the next. ...but as she came to her senses, she realized those fingers were drawing out _powerful_ moans, and the ones crushing her breast felt surprisingly good too. Could she...did she really -

"Is this what you wanted??"

"Yes!!" she cried, her eyes wide.

"To be _fucked_ like an _animal_??"

" _Yes!!_ "

"To be felt on the inside...?"

"Yes...!"

"Well! You should've said so last time," Morrigan laughed. "I could've _really_ given it to you then."

_...oh, god..._

She saw, now, what made the desk so special. It wasn't just a platform; it was a symbol. It was _power_. The power to come to someone's workspace, bend them over it and _ravish_ them...or take them sweetly, if they preferred. But she didn't, Athena found. Not here, anyway. How the hell had _that_ happened?? And how would she want it in other places...?

"But don't worry," said Morrigan, startling her. "I can still get the job done like this."

"...oh, _yes_ ," Athena moaned, as Morrigan picked up the pace. She _definitely_ preferred it this way. She stopped thinking of the "how"s and simply let herself _feel_ \- feel Morrigan's body bearing down on her, her hand mauling her tit, her fingers pistoning into her cunt. She was barely hitting her sweet spots, but it was enough; Athena felt herself peaking, racing to the finish, _almost there_ -

\- and then she let out a massive groan, as Morrigan pulled away again.

Morrigan seemed just as pent-up this time, though. "C'mon," she said quickly, pulling Athena up with her (clean) hand. "Against the wall's next. Hurry up and we'll keep going."

She was pointing down the hall, at the wall by the front door. Immediately Athena Teleported there, then turned back and opened her arms. Grinning, Morrigan flew to her - that _was_ a jetpack, Athena had time to confirm - before slamming her into the wall, almost hard enough to hurt. And then she was back on her, wrapping her arms around her, forcing open her mouth and sticking her tongue down her throat.

Athena responded desperately - but soon pulled back, gasping for air. "...you're not going to...start slow again, are you?" she panted.

"Wall sex is _always_ hard, cutie."

" _Thank god_ ," she breathed without noticing (but Morrigan did).

Then breath-catching time was over, as Morrigan started going deeper. She kissed her way down Athena's neck and shoulder, drawing a new moan with every touch. Before long Morrigan reached her breast, turning the kiss into a suckle when she got to the nipple. _Groaning_ with pleasure, Athena grabbed her head and pulled it towards her; Morrigan leaned forward in kind, driving her further up the wall.

She was about to guide Morrigan's hand to her sex when Morrigan had a better idea. She released Athena's breast and started kissing down her body, heading for her center. The girl nearly hyperventilated as the woman sank to her knees, moving both fast and unbearably slow. Finally, she reached Athena's smooth pubic mound...and then, right at the opening, she put her hands on Athena's thighs and looked at her.

"Brace yourself," said Morrigan, licking her lips.  
Athena tried, she really did...but she didn't have a chance.

" _Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh..._ " Her shoulders sagged, her knees gave way, her _whole body_ went limp the instant that tongue touched her slit. If not for the wall at her back (and the hands at her thighs), she would've surely fallen over. Instead she stayed collapsed on the wall, belting out moans, as Morrigan licked every one of her folds before going _inside_ her.

The succubus knew what she was doing, though. She hit just the right spots to draw things out even _further_ , even when she danced over Athena's clit. She waited until her moans became breathless cries of _please_...then cruelly backed off yet again. "Last one, pet. Turn around, legs back and spread, hands on the wall at chest level."

Athena did it without question, ready to do _anything_ at this point. She whipped around and palmed the wall, stepping back about a foot and spacing her feet a yard apart. She swallowed and leaned forward as Morrigan made her presence felt...but only with her fingers, one hand spreading her pussy as the other teased the folds. It felt very nice, but it was _nothing_ like before; it was almost as if Morrigan was _distracting_ her until... _until -_

And then she buried her face in her ass and stuck her tongue into the hole.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_ "

This time it was the _loudest_ orgasm of Athena's life, as she was caught off guard in the best possible way. Unbelievable waves of pleasure coursed up her rear - and hit the waves coming from her _front_ , which Morrigan wasn't just teasing anymore. She circled her clit, plunged into her walls, bathed her rosebud in her juices...until Athena actually _blacked out_ for a bit, held up only by the wall and her lover's arms.

She came to a few seconds later, just in time for one last wave of pleasure. She moaned again, then panted as Morrigan slowed down accordingly. When it was over, and Morrigan backed off for the last time, Athena finally opened her eyes. "...thank _god_ you used that noise-cancelling spell," she gasped, still leaning on her hands.

"So," her lover chirped, licking her lips again. "You think you'll remember all that when it's _your_ turn...?"

"I will remember that for the rest of my life," she vowed.

"Excellent," said Morrigan with a knowing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Morrigan went to the restroom a moment later, not telling Athena why. (She didn't think the girl was ready to taste _that_ part of herself.) Athena didn't think to question it, her head swimming as she sat back down on her bed. Now that the feelings were gone, the "hows" had come back to her with a vengeance. And the more precious seconds Morrigan left her alone, the more followup questions sprang up in her mind.

Finally Morrigan emerged. "All right, all done," she announced, wiping her lips. "Ready to go on?"

"Why did I want that...?"

Morrigan blinked.

"...what do you mean?" she asked cautiously, sitting down next to her.

"Why did I want to be...'fucked like an animal,' was it?" Athena recalled with a sad sort of smile. "I have _never_ wanted that before. Not even last time, not even during my trance."

"It was the desk, dear," Morrigan soothed. "I told you it was special."

"Well, maybe that triggered it," she gave her. "But I think I might like it that way in other places, too."

"And what's wrong with that?" said Morrigan, smirking. "You're just finding out your kinks, that's all. One of the benefits of our arrangement."

"Does it mean I'm a bad person...?"

Now Morrigan _stared_.

"...what?? _No!!_ " she finally snapped. "Why in hells would it mean that!?"

"Our extremes reveal our deepest desires," Athena recited, as if quoting from a book. "Our desires show us who we are. And I think that's a bad one."

"Oh, please," Morrigan scoffed. "First off, your kinks mean _nothing_ about who you are. Second, _no_ kinks are 'bad' - and _that_ kink is so basic it barely qualifies as one. And third, our extremes don't show us what we _want_ to do. They show us what we're _willing_ to do."

"Yeah, right," said Athena, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. Here, I'll prove it to you." Abruptly, Morrigan took Athena's hand. "Do you love me?"

"Huh??"

"Do you love me? Are you in love with me right now."

" _No!_ " Athena cried, scowling. Then she blinked. "I mean...no."

"Exactly," said Morrigan, brushing the insult aside. "But I'll tell you right now that by the end of the night, I can have you saying 'I love you'."

"Not a chance."

"Oh, I guarantee it. And it won't even be so you can come." She crossed her arms and looked at her smugly. "Care to prove me wrong...?"

"Absolutely," Athena gushed. She'd felt uncomfortable for a minute there - but now she just felt _challenged_. "What do we do?"

The first thing to do, it turned out, was get Morrigan undressed. Wordlessly she kicked off her heels, stood, and motioned for Athena to unzip her. Swallowing, Athena did just that, figuring Morrigan's underwear would keep her "trance" from kicking in. But when the dress pooled on the floor, it revealed she didn't _have_ any, leaving Morrigan's beautiful bare body before her.

"Wha?? But...but you're..."

"...naked?" Morrigan finished, looking back over her shoulder. "Come now, Athena. Does this look 'naked' to you?"

She then pointed at her head - first at the lengthy earrings dangling from her ears, then the thin satin ribbons holding her hair buns together.

A loophole! _Clever,_ Athena wanted to say...but she couldn't. She was too busy staring at Morrigan's lush, luscious form, a visage so heavenly it shouldn't have belonged to a demon. Every inch of her was perfect, her skin flawless and smooth, her muscles toned but soft, her waist thin yet pleasantly plump. ...and that _ass_...which she had never seen bare, come to think of it. Soft and plump and round and broad and covered in creamy white flesh, it caught Athena's gaze and _held_ it there, rooting her to the spot. She always wanted to touch it, of course...but right now it was _irresistible_...

"...stop that," said Morrigan, swatting her hand away. "We've still got 'work' to do."

Athena groaned, rolling her eyes. "You call this going easy on me?" she whined.

"I said easi _er_ ," Morrigan reminded with a smirk. "Now come on. Lie down on your back, with your head by the headboard. We'll be doing the rest of the lesson here."

She did as she was told, trying not to stare at Morrigan as she got in position. The woman quickly made things worse by _turning around_ , showing off her equally-flawless front. Luckily she didn't dawdle, lying down across from the girl and somewhat obscuring her beauty.

"What we've done so far's been fairly simple," she began. "But it's all required a _location_ \- the chair, the desk, the wall. These next positions can be done just about anywhere...but they're a touch more difficult. So I hope you've kept up with your training, Ms. Martial Artist."

"I can handle it," said Athena coolly. She _had_ been neglecting her studies lately - but not enough to slow her down.

"We'll start with a staple, then," Morrigan went on. "You humans call this 'scissoring', sadly enough. We've done something like it before, but this is a little bit different. ...of course you've probably seen it anyway, if you've watched more than a minute of this world's women-only pornography."

"Can't say I have." (She'd bookmarked a few sites for later, though.)

"A pity. Ah, well - you'll get the idea."

With that Morrigan shifted her legs, twining one of Athena's between them. Then she scooted forward, and their crotches came together with a light slapping sound (as Athena stared nervously at the leg that had just passed her face). Carefully, Morrigan shifted herself, trying to line them up just right; finally, after _far_ too long, they heard a faint _shlick_...and felt a whole lot more.

"There we are," said Morrigan, as Athena's eyes bugged out of her skull. "Bit more interesting than a thigh, hmm...?"

" _I'll_ say," Athena wheezed. It was, in fact, the first time their genitals had actually touched. And since she could feel _both_ sets of them, it wasn't just interesting...it was overwhelming.

"Alright, pet. Follow my lead." With that Morrigan started to move, grinding into Athena's pussy with her own. The young woman _groaned_ with pleasure as lips kissed lips, folds licked folds, and clit gloriously rubbed clit. Quickly, she started moving in kind...and they were off, a writhing mass of arms, legs, sweat and bliss.

...it felt different, alright. It was surprising, how much. It didn't exactly seem intimate - she felt a bit silly, in fact - but it still gave her a _connection_ to this woman, one unlike any they'd had before. It was hot and wet and thrilling...but also more than that. It _tugged_ at her somehow, somewhere deep within her gut.

"Your turn, cutie," Morrigan breathed. " _You_ set the pace now."

Eagerly, Athena obliged. First she slowed them down a bit, to see what that did; not much, it turned out (though the _connection_ stayed strong). But then she sped up, and that did a whole lot more. The touches soon became _electrifying_ , especially when their sweet spots met. She could feel the connection growing, too...maybe not much, but enough to tell her that coming like this would be _amazing_. 

Unfortunately, she chased it too hard. She kept going faster and faster, even when it stopped helping. Once it started _hurting_ , Morrigan called it off, pulling her legs away. "All right, enough of that one. Otherwise you'll _really_ wear out."

"...good point," Athena choked out, in between pants. _Maybe I need more training after all..._

As she caught her breath, Morrigan moved forward again, ending up on her right side. She then reached out to her, actually stroking her cheek. "Let's give you a little rest, okay? I'll demonstrate the next one." Still breathing hard, Athena smiled and nodded her thanks.

Carefully, Morrigan climbed on top of her, swinging her right leg up and over. Instead of lying down, though, she straddled her, resting on her knees and Athena's thighs. She then straightened up and looked at her with a warm, caring smile. "This one's the same idea, but with a different angle - and a lot less trouble on your part. I'm not sure what it's called here; I want to say 'tribbing', but that can't _possibly_ be right."

"Call it whatever you want, if it's as nice as the last one."

"It will be, dear," Morrigan promised, her eyes twinkling.

It took Morrigan a moment to line them up this time, too. When she did, though, Athena couldn't help but cry out. It was a worse fit, but still a good one - and with _much_ better pressure. And it only got better when Morrigan _moved_ , using her added control to lead their clitorises in an exquisite, sensous dance.

" _Holy shit,_ " Athena gasped, her eyes wide as saucers.

" _I'll_ say," Morrigan purred, staring right at them.

It went on for nearly a minute, an eternity to Athena - but a good one. Her loins were on fire; her pussy was positively _melting_. But Morrigan was controlling them so well that she didn't feel _desperate_ at all. It was just pure pleasure, a weird, wonderful meeting of the mounds that had a lot more intimacy than it looked. And all the while her lover looked deep into her eyes, making her heart melt a little bit too.

Finally, Morrigan upped the ante by leaning forward, putting their whole bodies in contact. Somehow keeping their clits together, she pressed their breasts together as well, adding a passionate kiss for good measure. Her heart pounding, her head spinning, Athena moaned long and loud, her voice swallowed completely by Morrigan's mouth. She was swimming in a whole new kind of sex...and quickly getting swept away with the tide.

Eventually Morrigan pulled them upright, no longer joining their clits. Athena barely even noticed, too focused on their upper bodies to care. Stealthily, the succubus rearranged them both, sitting them in front of each other while giving their legs plenty of space. Then she broke off and pushed the girl back a bit, letting their arms have plenty as well.

"This is it, love," she told her, taking her hands.

Athena stared at her, dazed and confused. "...you mean we're going to finish? No more...touching?"

"Well, not with _these_ ," Morrigan chuckled, pointing at her slit. "All we need here is our hands...our mouths...and our _eyes_."

"What's this one called...?" said Athena, as Morrigan's hands cupped her cheeks.

"I have no idea," said Morrigan, as she brought them together.

And they were on each other, _with_ each other, connected once more. Their lips moved like buttered honey, exploring each other's every crevasse. Their tongues danced with fluid motions, their fluids mixing together. Then Morrigan subtly started to stroke her lover's slit, adding to her pleasure but going too slow to startle her. Delighted, Athena joined her, and soon their free hands were at each others' breasts, treating them like fine china.

"Mmm...Athena..." Morrigan broke away long enough to moan.

"...Morrigan," Athena moaned back, her eyes closing.

"No, no...keep them open." When Athena's eyelids failed to move, Morrigan reached up and moved them for her, gently prying them apart. "I don't just want to _see_ you. I want to see _you_."

"...oh, _me, too_ ," Athena wailed, and kissed her again with glistening eyes.

 _This_ went on for _several_ minutes, every second of it bliss. Slowly, Athena's excitement grew...but she felt so much more. By the time she was ready, she barely even noticed it, so engrossed was she in her lover's eyes. She could've wept when Morrigan broke off the kiss - but at least it let her _breathe_ , let her compose and brace herself as her lover took her to the brink.

Finally, Morrigan gave her one last kiss - and that was all it took. Athena _erupted_ with pleasure, feeding Morrigan her deepest moan yet. This orgasm was subtler than the last - but it _reached_ higher, reached into her heart. She could feel it melting completely...and she knew Morrigan's had too. One needed no further proof than the lovers' eyes, which stayed locked on each other the entire time.

Once Athena came down, the succubus started her pull, pulling the girl's body close as well. Breathing hard and absolutely spent, Athena let herself go, snuggling into the nape of Morrigan's neck. She responded by holding her even tighter, and it was better than the orgasm.

As she eased into unconsciousness, Morrigan whispered in her ear.

"I love you," she told her.

"I love you too," said Athena, just before fading to black.

\----

The next morning started as usual - for a post-tryst one, at least. Athena woke up slowly, letting out a groan as she tried and failed to move. Awareness came faster this time; she was used to this by now. Once it did, Athena sighed, closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the memories of the previous night.

Then her eyes shot back open, as she _last_ memory came back.

"Oh, my god," she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. She'd done what Morrigan said she would; she had lost the bet. ...but _screw_ the bet, she'd just confessed her love to someone!! And not just anybody, either. She'd told her _demonic enslaver_ , who regularly _fucked people to death_ , that she loved her.

And she wasn't sure she hadn't meant it.

 _...oh god. Oh god. Oh, GOD._ She was hyperventilating, as much as much as her drained muscles would let her. What did this _mean_?? She was a Psycho Soldier! A crusader for Justice, an _enemy_ of demons! She could see one wringing some pleasure out of her - but love?? How the hell had _that_ happened!?

Was she being corrupted after all? Dimly, she recalled Morrigan's first message to her. _I've cast a few spells of my own,_ she'd told her. _Don't bother trying to fight the magic. Just let it wash over you...change you...make you what it will._ Come to think of it, she hadn't wanted 'hard sex' before last night either. She'd assumed she knew everything Morrigan had done to her by now...but what if she didn't? What if there was more...?

For the third time, Athena found herself crying after a tryst. It wasn't as awful this time; tears weren't _streaming_ from her eyes - just leaking. But still, she did not _want_ this. She didn't want to become someone who loved demons, someone who wanted it hard. She didn't want to change at _all_ , damnit. Why did she have to change? Why _her_...?

Thankfully, her keeper had left her phone in her hands again. She waited eagerly for her strength to return, alternating between calm musing, faint weeping - and satisfied moans. (It wasn't _all_ bad, after all.) Hours later, and as soon as she could, she unlocked her phone and opened the inevitable message.

_"Good morning, Athena. ...ahh, it feels GOOD to say that again._

_"I can only imagine what you're feeling right now. 'What's happened to me? Am I going insane?' Hmhmhm...hardly, child. What you experienced last night was simply the heat of the moment. I'd already planned to go over some intimate techniques, so it just took a little tweaking to completely overwhelm you. And when we're overwhelmed, we're more willing to fall into roles - to do what people tell us to. So when I told you I loved you, you knew the expected response and gave it. That's it. There's no love there, just as I'm not in love with you._

_"Your kink's likely another story, but it could be false as well. I teased you quite a bit before you spoke up about it - and I'M the one who said 'fucked like an animal', not you. But even if it's genuine, so what? You should know by now that who we ARE and what we DO are very different things. You play up your innocence on stage, but you're actually a hardened warrior - stoic, practical, and even a little cynical._

_"So don't take it too hard, cutie. You're not going insane, and you're not turning into a monster. ...you DID prove you fall into roles easily, though, which tells me what your next lesson should be. To keep you busy until then, I've given you another 'curse' to prepare you. You didn't think I'd FORGOTTEN those, did you? Your hint this time is in your bathroom, on the other side of the door._

_"Alright, that should be enough. Have fun with that, and until next time...!"_

The message ended - and with it, Athena's misgivings. _What was I thinking?? The heat of the moment...of COURSE it was!_ She'd had 'heated moments' before, but never quite like _these_ , and it would explain why she'd only confessed her 'love' (and her _desire_ ) once Morrigan spoke. ...that was somehing else she ought to know by now, she mused - the basics of human psychology.

With another sigh and smile, Athena fell back on her bed and into good spirits. This was _twice_ , now, that she'd overreacted to a session - and twice that Morrigan had shown her the error of her ways. ...maybe she could trust her after all? Maybe she couldn't have before, but had enough reason to now? It was definitely worth considering, and she did so quite a bit for the rest of her recovery time.

(It didn't occur to her that Morrigan might have engineered those reactions in the first place.)

Finally, she could move again. She got up on shaky legs, quickly stabilizing as she plodded to her morning bathroom visit (she certainly hoped _those_ were never urgent on a morning after). She closed the door, did her business, turned to get a drink, and saw what was on the other side of the door: a fresh, new lab coat, hanging from one of the hooks.

It nearly made her orgasm.

"...oh, _come on_!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like a carbon copy of the end of Meal, huh? ...oh well ;)
> 
> So obviously I tried something different here. Rough sex (not _that_ rough though), then emotional sex (not sure _how_ emotional though). Hopefully at least one of them worked for you. ...I'm partial to the first one myself, but the second one's probably nice too :)
> 
> No scraps tonight, but soon. (...ish? There's still one I want to finish, lol.)
> 
> Until next time...!


End file.
